


Who's Your Daddy?

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: Hutch is feeling like the honeymoon's over and decides to try something radical to spice things up





	

**Author's Note:**

> by Dararose.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

Story Notes:

Appeared in the DLDV 3 zine

 

   
   
Hutch stretched out in the comfortable booth and watched indulgently as Starsky darted from station to station, dedicated to the pursuit of filling his plate with whatever caught his eye. As far as he could tell, that included some of just about everything.  He smiled at the rapt expression on Starsky’s face.  He looked very much like it was Christmas and there was a pile of presents in front of him.  
   
He studied the huge room.  This was the forerunner of “all you can eat” buffets, which were beginning to spring up all over the country  It had opened on the Strip a few weeks ago and Starsky had talked of little else since it was finished and opened its doors for the first time.  Hutch had been more than interested when the California salad bars came into being.  At last, he had a choice of something healthy and nutritious instead of the heavy, greasy selections, which were often all he could find on the menus and were sometimes distasteful to him.  This, however, was carrying it too far....the temptation to “pig-out” was overwhelming to some people....his partner being a prime example.  
   
He chuckled softly as he noticed that his irrepressible friend was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.  Sobering instantly, he thumbed through his virtual memory banks for the last time his dark-haired lover had been that exuberant about their love-making and drew a blank.  In the years they’d been together, lack of excitement had definitely not been a problem in the bedroom....until several months ago.   
   
Starsky was an imaginative and inventive lover and had never failed to bring something new into their union.  The two men were both competitive and there was an ongoing battle for mastery between the two, which kept things lively.  Often sex started as a wrestling match and ended up with one of them pinning the other down in order to heighten his response.  As Hutch thought about it, he realized what had been missing lately.  Starsky had simply stopped fighting.  Seemingly content to let Hutch have his way, but also willing to do anything his partner wanted from him, the change had been so subtle that Hutch had totally missed it.  
   
“Can I get you anything, babe?”  
   
The blond looked up to see his partner with a plate in each hand, getting ready for another round of marathon eating.  He glanced at the platters and closed his eyes at the sight of sauerkraut and Kielbasa, lasagna, mashed potatoes and gravy, liver and onions and god knows what else all swimming around in perfect harmony.  
   
“Christ, Starsky....you gonna eat all that?”  
   
Looking a bit offended, but not in the least ashamed, Starsky replied.  
   
“No, I was thinking of giving myself a facial with it.  I thought we came here to eat.”  
   
“Eat, yes, but I’ve got a shovel out in the trunk if you want to start getting serious about it.”  
   
“I take my food very seriously.  You know that.”  
   
“But you know you’re gonna make yourself sick and then I’m the one who’s going to end up putting you to bed with some Pepto-Bismol and a hot water bottle.”  
   
Starsky snorted between bites.  “Sure, Dad.”  
   
‘Dad?’ Hutch thought.  ‘Dad....that’s what I sound like, isn’t it?’  He retreated into thought.  ‘Is that how I treat him?  I’ll admit after he got shot, I babied him for a long time, but am I still....?  Oh, god....some lover I am!  I criticize his taste in cars, the food he eats, his music, his reading material.  I correct his grammar and tell him when he’s using a word wrong.  But I’m just trying to help him....change him.  Change him?’  Hutch felt sick to his stomach and it had nothing to do with the food.  
   
“Hutch, you still with me?”  
   
“Um....oh, yeah, Starsk.  Just zoned out for a minute.”  
   
“I’m ready to go if you are.”  
   
Hutch studied the plates in front of his partner.   
   
“Your eyes bigger than your....um....stomach, huh?”  He castigated himself and wished he could sink right through the floor.  ‘Jeezus, how long have I been talking to him like this?’ he asked himself tremulously.  ‘Next I’m gonna tell him about the starving kids in Ethiopia.’  
   
“Nah, I just heard what you said and it made a lot of sense, so I stopped before I was too stuffed.  I sure enjoyed it while it lasted, though.”  Starsky looked at the food left on his plate wistfully, then turned and gathered up his jacket.  “You ready to go?”  
   
Hutch grabbed his coat and jumped up, anxious to get out of there.  He needed time to think.  He felt he had to do something drastic before the Starsky he loved with all his heart disappeared completely.  
   
Both men were quiet on the way home.  Hutch had driven his latest beater, since the Torino was spending the night at Merle’s and Starsky got comfortable and dozed off, snoring softly.  Hutch stole occasional glances at him, smiling as he always did when he watched him sleep.  One dark curly lock drooped low on his forehead and he looked so young and boyish, his lower lip drawing in slightly with each breath.  He touched Starsky’s thigh briefly and the man smiled in his sleep. The reaction that brought straight to his crotch had nothing whatsoever to do with Hutch being anyone’s daddy.  He slapped the steering wheel of the car in frustration.  How could he have jeopardized something so precious with his thoughtlessness and more important, what was he going to do to change things?  
   
When they reached home, Hutch woke his partner gently and led him up the stairs.  As soon as they got in the door, he wrapped him up in his arms and rocked him from side to side.  Starsky returned the hug and made appreciative, although sleepy rumblings.  
   
“Do you know how much I love you, Starsk?”  
   
“M-m-m-m-m, me, too.  But if you’re gonna squeeze me any harder, you’d better be prepared to be wearing sauerkraut, Hutch.”  
   
“O-kay, Romeo.”  Hutch let go of him in a hurry.  “I suppose you’re gonna want to go right to bed, too.”  
   
“That sounds great.  I’m beat.  D’ya mind?”  
   
“Nah....go ahead.  I think I’ll just stay up awhile and watch TV.”  
   
Starsky tenderly cradled Hutch’s face and ran his thumb across the full lower lip.  Then he leaned in and covered the yearning mouth with a sweet kiss.  
   
“Night, then.  Don’t be too late.”  
   
“I won’t. See you in the morning.”  Hutch knew very well that tonight was not going to be a restful one, but he needed to think.  Already he was hatching a plan to put Starsky back in the driver’s seat as far as their relationship was concerned.  
   
They left early the next day so Starsky could pick up his car, so there was no time to talk  Throughout the morning, the detectives stayed busy and by afternoon, Hutch knew that they’d be backed up doing paperwork the rest of the day.  
   
“Starsk, would you mind finishing up?  I don’t feel so great and I’d kinda like to go home.  Can you handle things here?”  
   
Starsky was instantly so solicitous that Hutch felt like he’d been kicked in the teeth.  
   
“What’s wrong?  Maybe I should take you, babe.  I can come back and finish later.”  
   
“No, it isn’t anything that major.  Just feel like I might be getting the flu or something.  I’ve got my car.  I’d rather have you home later to take care of me, okay?”  ‘And you will be taking care of me, I hope.’  Hutch thought to himself.  
   
“All right, but you call if you need me.  I’ll be right here by the phone.  Promise?”  
   
Hutch nodded, the guilty feelings choking off any form of speech.  
   
On the way home, he made a couple of stops, gathering up the supplies he needed for a romantic dinner and some deep yellow roses, which were Starsky’s favorites.  He had the rest of the afternoon to think about his fantasy and what his partner’s reaction would be.  He puttered with his plants and did a little straightening up, arranged the roses on the table in a glass vase, got dinner ready and still had time to think about it.  
   
Shortly before he thought Starsky would be home, he went out to the car and got his spare set of handcuffs out of the glove compartment.  He felt a chill go up his backbone at the idea of what he was planning to do, but was determined to go ahead with it.  He undressed down to his underwear, but couldn’t bring himself to offer himself up totally naked.  As soon as he heard the purr of the Torino, he slipped the handcuffs on his wrists, climbed on the bed, fastened the cuffs to two of the spindles of the headboard and locked them down before he could put any more thought into it.  
   
‘I’m either crazy or in love,’ he thought, ‘but here I am, for what it’s worth.  The next move is yours, Starsk.’  
   
“Hutch, I’m home.  You feelin’ better?”  Starsky called from the living room.  “Hey, where’d the flowers come from?”  
   
“In here,” Hutch answered softly, already regretting his decision.  
   
Starsky’s first reaction when he saw him was to go for his gun, looking around to see if someone else was there.  
   
“What....you gonna shoot me?”  Hutch asked.  
   
“Hutch, what in hell....?”  
   
The best Hutch could manage was a sheepish smile, not unlike the apologetic grin that he’d affected when confessing his amnesia scheme to his partner.  
   
“Uh, you up for another round of all-you-can-eat, buddy?”  
   
Then he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and held his breath, humiliation coloring his face an attractive shade of pale pink.  
   
He felt a warm hand caress his muscular belly and opened his eyes to see Starsky’s wolfish grin, blue eyes sparkling devilishly....his gaze raking the length of Hutch’s long body as if he were starving.  
   
“Oh ye-a-a-ah...,”  he whispered huskily.  And Hutch could see by a glance at his butter-soft, well-worn jeans that he was indeed ‘up for it’.  “Just hang on for a minute while I jump in the shower.”  
   
“Not goin’ anywhere,” Hutch called after him, gratified to see that his dark-haired lover was bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
   
Starsky wasted no time, and was back out in a matter of minutes trailing the heady scent of sandalwood and with droplets of water shining in his dark, curly hair.  He dropped down on the bed, his head propped up on one arm and fixed Hutch with a sober stare.  
   
“Now what’s this all about, anyway?  You get all weird and quiet on me, then you bullshit me with this ‘I don’t feel so good’ line and I find you spread out like a Thanksgiving dinner.”  Starsky grinned.  “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer.  I’d just like to know the motivation behind it.  I know you....you’re always thinkin’ and sometimes you just think way too much.  So talk first....fun later.”  
   
Hutch groaned.  He had the feeling this was not going in the direction he hoped.  
   
“And you talk way too much, Starsk.  I’m tired of doing all the work and it’s time you shouldered your share of the load.  Can’t you just leave it at that?”  
   
“And..?”  
   
“And....and....damn it, I’m not even sure you’re here when we fuck anymore.  Why are you making me ask for this?”  Hutch looked into the puzzled indigo eyes for a second.  “Why don’t you fight me anymore?”  
   
“I guess ‘cause I thought that wasn’t the way you wanted it.”  
   
“And what way do you want it?”  
   
“It doesn’t matter.  I just want you, any way I can have you.”  Starsky sat up.  “Remember....a few months ago, when you got trapped in that warehouse and they  pulled you out just before the whole damn building went up?”  Starsky shut his eyes and rubbed his temples like the memory hurt him.  “I thought you were still in there and they held me back and wouldn’t let me go get you.  I was so afraid I’d lost you.  I just want to make you happy for the rest of the time we have together.  It ain’t worth fightin’ to see who’s gonna wind up on top.  I’ll take whatever you have to give and be glad.”  
   
“But,...”  
   
“No, you started this.  Now you’re gonna listen.  I never thought I could be as content as I am with you, Hutch.  You’re everything to me and I just want you to feel that way, too.”  
   
“Okay, I understand.  I had no idea you’d been so affected by that night.  But that’s not the way I want it....”  Hutch struggled with the handcuffs.  “If I could, I’d hold you right now and show you just how wrong you are.  Why don’t you unlock these things and we can talk some more about it?  Last night I realized that I was acting more like your father or....I don’t know....your keeper than your lover.”  
   
“Hutch, you can be whoever you want to be with me.  You ARE my father, brother, lover, best friend, partner, teacher....keeper....all of those things and more.”  A sly look came over Starsky’s face.  “But I’m havin’ some very grownup feelings toward you right now and since you went to all this trouble, I think I’ll leave you tied up just a little while longer.”  
   
“Starsky, maybe now’s not the time....”  
   
“And maybe it’s the perfect time.”  Starsky leaned over and pulled a plump earlobe into his mouth, sending shivers down Hutch’s spine.  He released it, then ran his tongue around the inside of the pink ear.  “You hang in there for a minute, okay?” he whispered.  
   
He disappeared into the living room.  
   
“Really, Starsk....I think we should just talk first.”  Hutch called after him.  
   
Starsky was back in a couple minutes with a bowl containing two of the Popsicles that Hutch kept around for him to help reduce his fevers when he had one of the lung infections which had plagued him since he’s been shot.  
   
“What....you’re gonna sit there and have dessert while I’m all tied up here?”  
   
“Aw....Hutch, you’re not all tied up yet.”  Starsky grinned, then continued in a stern German accent. “But first, Sergeant Hutchinson.  You need to be debriefed.”  
   
“De-briefed?  Starsky, are you sure you...?”  
   
His partner dragged a couple of his ties out of the closet and climbed on the bed  straddling Hutch’s legs.  He gently pulled off the cotton underwear the blond was wearing.  It was obvious that he was in a state of extreme neediness, after having the whole day to obsess over his plan.  Then Starsky looped the ties around each ankle and left a slip-knot.  He rolled over the other man and landed beside him.  He began lazily trailing one finger across Hutch’s chest and around the tan nipples.  
   
“Now you’re tied up,” he said conversationally.  “Where shall I begin?”  
   
“Starsk, when you let me loose, I may have to hurt you.”  Hutch remarked drily.  
   
“Now don’t be grouchy.  I’ve wanted this for a long time.  It might take all night.”  
   
“If you think...”  
   
Hutch’s tirade was stopped by his partner’s mouth, which met his and gently sucked, effectively cutting off all rational thought as well.  Their tongues met and passed each other in a quest for familiar places.  The kiss lasted until Starsky broke it off, both of them a little breathless from excitement.  The dark-haired man nuzzled the spot over Hutch’s carotid artery and began to put pressure on the area, sucking and licking.  He slid down to his favorite spot, and nestled where neck and shoulder met and gently bit down.  He looked over to the nightstand where the Popsicles were starting to melt and took a bright orange one from the bowl.  He bit off a piece of it and quickly transferred it to Hutch’s light brown nipple, causing the blond to suck in a deep breath in shock.  The feeling of the ice on the brown nub with Starsky’s warm mouth applying suction all around it gave him goose bumps and he cried out for the first time.  
   
“You like that, do ya?”  Starsky went back for another bite of the frozen treat and slowly favored the other nipple with the same treatment, taking his time and obviously enjoying the taste of Hutch’s body mingled with orange flavor.  
   
He took another big bite and went back to Hutch’s mouth, sharing the frozen sweetness with him until it melted.  Another big bite and he started to slide down Hutch’s body and the restrained man groaned as he realized where his lover was going next.  
   
The ice on his overheated cock was so electrifying that Hutch was glad he was tied down or he would have gone air-bound.  Starsky swirled it around with his talented tongue until it melted and all that was left was the moist warm cavern of his mouth comforting, soothing the taut flesh, but also driving him slowly out of his skull.  
   
“S-Starsk?”  he whimpered with need.  
   
Starsky gentled him by caressing his thighs, then he eased himself up to kiss his partner again. Pressing his lips against Hutch’s, he whispered, “I love you.”  
   
Feeling the other man’s hardness pressed against his own, Hutch trembled.  Starsky allowed their bodies to rub together as much as possible as he used his mouth on Hutch’s torso, then along the inside of the downy thighs.  He knew his lover wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, so he released the slip knots which had restrained his twitching  legs.  
   
“Please....Starsk.”  Hutch fidgeted restlessly, moaning softly.  
   
Starsky reached back for the lube he’d tossed at the foot of the bed earlier and briefly preparing himself, he straddled Hutch, positioned himself and began to ease slowly down onto his lover’s erect cock.  Startled at this turn of events, Hutch started to protest, but one look at the other man and all objections ceased.  He thought he’d never seen anything as beautiful as his partner offering himself up this way and the love on Starsky’s face erased any coherent thought that Hutch had left.  He arched himself to meet his lover’s thrusts.  
   
And then they were swept away on a tide of feelings and emotions, rising ever higher in a race to the top.  
   
Hutch reached the pinnacle first with Starsky close behind.  He wished his wrists weren’t restrained for he wanted to reach out and gather his dark-haired lover into his arms and bring him down against his chest, but he could only watch as Starsky slid down beside him, gasping, his eyes closed.  
   
When he could talk again, Hutch asked, “You okay?”  
   
The deep blue eyes opened and the lop-sided smile crawled up the side of his partner’s face.  
   
“Never better, Blondie.”  
   
“Why....I mean, I thought it would be you....in me.”  
   
“Who’s YOUR daddy, Hutch?  I know what you need and I give it to you.  Whatever you need always turns out to be what I need, too.”  
   
Hutch smiled.  There was a world of wisdom in there somewhere, but he was just too tired to figure it out.  
   
“The key’s in the nightstand.  If you let me loose, I’ll finish dinner.”  
   
On his way to the bathroom, Starsky stopped and turned.  
   
“Thought this was all you can eat.  I may need a midnight snack.”  
   
“Starsky?”  
   
There was the sound of running water and then he was back out, wearing a robe.  
   
“I’m gonna raid the fridge.  I’m not sure I’m wild about turkey as the main course.”  He headed out the door, chuckling.  
   
“Okay....okay, I guess I deserved that.  I shouldn’t have lied to you.  But you’re not gonna leave me tied up here long, are you, Starsk?  Starsk?   Starsky, when I get loose, you’re in big trouble!  STARSKY!!”  
   
THE END

 


End file.
